Nostalgia ducha
by Zilidya D. Ragon
Summary: Rok po wojnie, pierwsze święta samotnego Severusa.


**Nostalgia ducha**

**Autor: Zilidya**

**Beta: MichiruK**

**Ostrzeżenia: Powojenne, non-canon, bad end**

**Dedykuję ten prezent justusi7850. Mam nadzieję, że nostalgia historii Cię nie zasmuci.**

Harry westchnął ciężko. Minęło już kilka miesięcy, a nadal nic się nie zmieniło ani dla niego, ani dla Severusa.

Bolało go to bardzo. I chyba to był główny powód, dla którego jeszcze nie odszedł.

Mistrz eliksirów zamknął drzwi do klasy za ostatnim uczniem i powlókł się w stronę swoich, a dokładniej _ich_ kwater. Jeszcze nie tak dawno ich, ale teraz znów należały tylko do Severusa.

Harry jednak wiedział, że jego rzeczy nadal tam są. Żadna nie zmieniła swojego miejsca, wszystkie leżały tam, gdzie je zostawił tamtego dnia. Dnia, w którym Severus odzyskał i utracił wszystko w jednej sekundzie.

Wiedział, że nikt go nie widzi, nawet duchy czy portrety. Podążył za Severusem. Musi coś zrobić, by uwolnić go z tej depresji.

Tak, bo Severus pogrążył się w prawdziwej depresji. Niektórzy tego nie dostrzegali lub nie chcieli dostrzec, ale on widział to na każdym kroku. Mężczyzna przestał żyć. On wegetował. A Harry nie chciał dla niego takiej przyszłości. Może błędem było trzymanie go w nieświadomości? Może przygotowałby się na to, co się stało?

Śmierć Harry'ego była dla niego strasznym ciosem. Starał się go chronić do ostatniej chwili, ale nie mógł nic zrobić w tej jednej sekundzie, gdy zaklęcie Voldemorta zabiło ich obu. Moc Czarnej Różdżki była zbyt potężna i przepowiednia wypełniła się do końca.

Jego duch jednak nie opuścił tego świata. Nadal tu był, choć nikomu się nie pokazywał. Uczestniczył we własnym pogrzebie, stypie i wielu innych uroczystościach na jego cześć. Nie czuł żadnych ograniczeń. Mógł przebywać, gdzie chciał. Odważył się nawet odwiedzić dom ciotki Petunii. Nie spodziewał się tego po niej, ale widział, jak kobieta płakała, ściskając w dłoniach fotografię jego matki. Nie wiedział, skąd ją ma, bo nigdy wcześniej jej w tym domu nie zauważył, ale mimo to poczuł coś na kształt przebaczenia dla ciotki, skoro jego los nie był jej tak do końca obojętny.

Potem wrócił do Hogwartu, do Severusa. Był przy pierwszym i jednocześnie ostatnim upadku mężczyzny. Wtedy Harry prawie złamał swoje postanowienie, aby się nie ujawniać. Nie chciał jednak sprawiać mu jeszcze większego bólu. Był duchem, nie mógł go dotknąć, przytulić, pocałować bez jednoczesnej utraty tego eterycznego ciała.

Wytrzymał, choć jego serce krwawiło niemiłosiernie z każdą wylaną przez Severusa łzą. Duchy też mogą płakać i to także boli. Dusze także cierpią.

Nadchodziły pierwsze święta po wojnie. Harry nie chciał, by Severus był w te dni sam. Musi coś zrobić, a potem odejdzie. On stał na końcu swej drogi, ale Severus dopiero na początku swojej.

Pukanie do drzwi koło południa w dzień Bożego Narodzenia zaskoczyło Severusa. Nie spodziewał się nikogo. Chciał ten czas spędzić sam na sam ze swoimi wspomnieniami.

_Ktoś_ jednak się nie poddawał i Severus mógł się założyć, że to ta stara Gryfonka przyszła go nawiedzić. Wstał i otworzył drzwi.

— Wesołych Świąt, profesorze. — Cichy głos Granger trochę go zdziwił, jednak najbardziej zaskoczyła go ilość osób tłoczących się w wąskim korytarzu.

Nie czekając na zaproszenie, wszyscy zaczęli wpraszać się do salonu, zajmując każde wolne miejsce. Skrzaty przybyły jak na zawołanie, niosąc napoje i drobne przekąski. Obok kominka pojawiły się drzwi, jednak – o dziwo – zamknięte. Severus zastanawiał się, kto to zorganizował i jego pierwsze podejrzenie padło na obecną tu panią dyrektor, bo przecież zamek słuchał tylko jej.

Nadal stał przy drzwiach, gdy jeden ze skrzatów podał mu kieliszek ponczu. Nie brał udziału w cichych rozmowach i nikt jakoś nie robił mu się z tego powodu wyrzutów. Miał wielką ochotę ich stąd wypędzić, ale... Harry pewnie ucieszyłby się z wizyty przyjaciół i posłuchał, co u nich.

Więc Severus słuchał cierpliwie. O małżeństwie Granger i Weasleya. O poczynaniach dziecka Lupina, którym się zajęli. Spadek po Potterze bardzo im to ułatwił, bo dzięki niemu Weasley mógł wyremontować Grimmuald Place 12 i wprowadzić się tam, odciążając trochę Molly. Longbottom dostał się na kurs mistrzowski z zielarstwa, a reszta przyjaciół Harry'ego wiodła spokojne, normalne życie.

Nagle drzwi, które pojawiły się wcześniej w pokoju, otworzyły się i wszyscy jednocześnie spojrzeli w stronę Severusa. Mężczyzna odłożył nietknięty kieliszek na najbliższą tacę i podszedł do nich. Po drugiej stronie znajdowała się jadalnia w pełni przygotowana już do posiłku. Potrawy dymiły, zapraszając kuszącymi zapachami. Goście ruszyli za Severusem, zajmując miejsca według zdobionych kart rozłożonych przy każdym nakryciu.

On sam usiadł na szczycie stołu, tam, gdzie znalazł swoją kartę. Gdy wszyscy goście zajęli już miejsca, okazało się, że jedno pozostało puste. To dokładnie naprzeciw Severusa.

— Oczekujesz jeszcze kogoś, Severusie? — zapytała cicho Minerwa siedząca po jego prawej ręce.

Wzruszył ramionami, nie znając odpowiedzi na to pytanie.

— Tylko na mnie, przyjaciele. — Delikatny, brzmiący jakby z bardzo daleka głos usłyszeli wszyscy.

Za pustym krzesłem zmaterializował się nagle...

— Harry! — pisnęła Hermiona, zakrywając usta dłonią.

— Witajcie. Przepraszam, nie chciałem nikogo przestraszyć. — Uśmiechnął się słabo.

Severus nie mógł oderwać od niego oczu. Wyglądał tak dobrze. Żadnych cieni pod oczami od ciągłych wizji na temat Voldemorta. Nawet fakt, że był przezroczysty, nie odejmował mu uroku. Wyglądał dokładnie tak, jak w najlepszym momencie swego krótkiego życia.

— Jesteś duchem! — palnął nagle Weasley.

— Wierz mi, Ron. Zauważyłem. — Tym razem jego uśmiech był szerszy i duch ruszył w górę stołu.

Hermiona wytarła łzy, które pojawiły się chwilę wcześniej, i szturchnęła męża w ramię. Państwo Weasley, koledzy z klasy, nauczyciele, każdy miał do powiedzenia Potterowi parę słów. W końcu Harry dotarł do Severusa.

— Przybyłeś mnie nawiedzać? — Mężczyzna odezwał się po raz pierwszy tego dnia.

— Nie, Severusie. Chciałem się tylko pożegnać, dlatego zaprosiłem tu wszystkich w twoim imieniu.

— Po co? — Głos Snape'a zadrżał wyraźnie.

— Bo nie chcę patrzeć, jak cierpisz. Nie jesteś sam. — Severus wyciągnął w jego stronę dłoń, ale Harry odsunął się o krok. — Jeszcze nie, Severusie. — Harry odwrócił się do wszystkich i uśmiechnął. — Życzę wam wesołych świat. Nie zmarnujcie tak przepysznych potraw.

Znów ruszył do przyjaciół, rozmawiając z nimi cicho.

Severus nie potrafił nic przełknąć. W gardle utkwiła mu gula, która nie chciała zniknąć przez cały obiad. A posiłek bezsprzecznie przypominał mu pożegnalną ucztę. Harry żegnał się z każdym z osobna, przekazując coś od siebie, a potem delikatnie wypraszając, tak jakby chciał, by wszyscy wyszli, zanim on odejdzie. Severus nawet nie zauważył, kiedy zostali sami.

— Nic nie zjadłeś, Severusie. — Mistrz eliksirów usłyszał koło siebie zatroskany głos.

Jednak nie brzmiał on już z oddali, lecz jakby...

Harry stał koło niego. Żywy, z krwi i kości.

— Nie wróciłem, Severusie. — Uśmiech chłopaka był pełen smutku i nostalgii. — Pragnąłem tylko, byś mógł się ze mną naprawdę pożegnać. Potem muszę odejść raz na zawsze.

Dotknął policzka Severusa i mężczyzna przymknął oczy, czując to znajome ciepło. Gorące wargi połączyły się z jego, a on nie potrafił się już powstrzymać. Przygarnął Harry'ego bliżej do siebie.

— Nie zostawiaj mnie, Harry — szepnął, odrywając się od niego po chwili.

— Nie mogę, Severusie. — Gryfon starł łzy z jego policzka. — Ja już nie należę do tego świata. Ale ty tak. Proszę, nie uciekaj. Żyj. Żyj za nas obu. A potem... Potem znów się spotkamy.

Delikatne światło otoczyło ciało Harry'ego i chłopak znów stał się bezcielesny.

— Muszę już iść.

Mężczyzna nie spuszczał z niego wzroku. Nawet gdy znikł całkowicie i w komnacie zrobiło się nieprzyjemnie pusto, on nadal patrzył w miejsce, gdzie chwilę wcześniej stał duch.

— Profesorze Snape, to dla pana.

Pojawienie się skrzata spowodowało, że Severus drgnął. Stworzenie wręczyło mu zapakowany w zielony papier prezent i zniknęło. Na widok napisu na dołączonej do paczki kartce uśmiechnął się słabo.

„_Dla Nietoperza."_

_HP_

Rozpakował go powoli. W środku był album ze zdjęciami. Były i ruchome, i zwykłe, ale wszystkie ich. Jego i Harry'ego. Każde z odręcznym opisem Gryfona.

Severus wrócił na swój fotel i zaczął przeglądać album. A świece rzucały migoczące światło na postać, która co jakiś czas uśmiechała się spokojnie.

**Koniec.**


End file.
